Realidad diferente
by Raven de acuario
Summary: Entonces como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella, se apartó tal cual gato de los perros o del baño, hasta chocar contra la corteza de un árbol— ¡¿Vampiros! "¡Los Sakamaki y Mukami!"—soltó espantada, era un hecho, estaba más que muerta.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen, de lo contrario habría mucho yaoi XD!

**Aclaraciones:** _"hola" _ son los pensamientos.

**Notas de la autora:** Decidí escribir esto por un repentino impulso de hacer una historia muy rara, bueno, que saca de onda, no sé si lo logre (?) Espero que les guste xD!

* * *

**Realidad diferente**

Observo por enésima vez el suelo, sus zapatos llenos de tierra, a las hormigas que trabajaban duro llevando el alimento a sus demás compañeras, al servicio de la reina, ¡oh! ¡Ella anhelaba una reina!, de preferencia hermosa y con pechos enormes por favor, _"No debería pensar tanta estupidez"_, también estaban otras hormigas de personalidad rebelde que comenzaban a subir por sus pies, espero a que escalaran más rápido, hasta que sintió el piquete peculiar, las quito con renuencia con ayuda de sus manos delgadas y cuya apariencia, daban mucho que desear, el viento movía sus cabellos mitad rojos, mitad negros, los rayos del sol la incomodaron, después de todo estar parada como idiota por más de una hora traía sus consecuencias, se enderezo de forma rápida, tan inhumanamente que varias personas que caminaban por aquella banqueta la observaron con extrañeza, Suzanne bufo, y corrió como posesa en dirección a su hogar.

De vez en cuando daba saltos infantiles, reía sola y disfrutaba con su imaginación, hasta que la fantasía se rompió al caer de sopetón, su cara estrellándose contra el pavimento, se levantó con toda la dignidad posible y con varios raspones en su rostro, contuvo el impulso de llorar como toda una nena, ¿Por qué era tan torpe como para caer solo por una insignificante piedra? entonces fue cuando noto que estaba en el parque _Smile_, era de regla cruzarlo para llegar más pronto a casa, lo malo en aquel momento es que era de noche, solo los postes de luz iluminaban el camino, ¡Un momento! ¡¿Pero cómo era posible aquello, si hasta hace unos segundos el sol se mostraba en su máximo esplendor?! Suzanne se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyo las manos en el suelo y comenzó a reflexionar—Tal vez me partí toda la madre y ahora por tal golpe… ¡Estoy muerta! Y este es el puto infierno, o un mundo intermedio entre los vivos y las almas en pena—dijo en voz muy alta y fue así como inicio a lloriquear y rezarle a un Dios de dudosa procedencia— ¡No quiero morir! ¡No puedo sin antes ver el final de Diabolik Lovers!

Dos horas después seguía en el mismo lugar, sentada cruzada de piernas, a pesar de traer una falda, la falda del uniforme, bueno, nadie estaba con ella y por lo tanto nadie podría ver sus bragas con estampado de fresas, llevo una mano a su barbilla y pensó, de nuevo pensó hasta que termino tirada en el suelo, dado vueltas en su desesperación y con miles de cuestiones sin respuesta. Se sentó, con los cabellos más que revueltos, peor que los de una persona recién levantada y con la baba seca decorando el rostro, observo mejor el sitio, ahora que lo pensaba aquel no era el parque _Smile_—un mundo intermedio entre los vivos y los muertos—susurro temblando y con un nerviosismo supremo, de esos que dan ganas de pegarte un tiro o bien provocan vomitar. Media hora después percibió un aroma dulce, tan dulce que fue en búsqueda de aquel supuesto olor irresistible, se movía con una velocidad y agilidad desconcertantes, ¿desde cuándo era tan buena su condición física? ¿Cómo su pésimo sentido del olfato se atrevía justo ahora a brillar? Cuando vislumbro por fin el objeto de atención, se abalanzó sobre este, era suave y olía como a una señorita, de esas que eran fáciles de odiar y al mismo tiempo de acosar, Suzanne vio el ondulado cabello rubio de la _señorita_—Adorable—soltó embriagada y procedió a tocar los rizos de oro, rio como una bruja a punto de convertir en zapo a un pobre desgraciado, como un cazador a punto de atrapar a su presa, al segundo siguiente fue cuando súbitamente sintió un ambiente siniestro, levanto la cara y noto diez pares de ojos fulminándola con la mirada—Buenas noches—soltó nerviosa.

Entonces como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella, se apartó tal cual gato de los perros o del baño, hasta chocar contra la corteza de un árbol— ¡¿Vampiros?! _"¡Los Sakamaki y Mukami!"_—Soltó, con la misma cara de shock que la del señor que protagonizaba el cuadro de "El grito" de Edvard Munch—_"eso quiere decir que…"_ Yui—la rubia tembló ante el llamado, aquella mujer casi le ocasionaba un infarto, además de hacerla sentir acosada, como si no fuera suficiente ser manoseada por los vampiros sádicos, hijos de la gran puta, ¡ahora también una loca osaba invadir, su ya muy quebrado espacio personal!—Hey chica, no me mires tan feo—dijo asustada Suzanne, ¡estaba muerta, más que muerta!—¡Lo lamento!—asustada fue hasta donde Yui, ante la atenta mirada desconfiada de Komori, Suzanne se disculpó al más estilo japonés, adoptando la posición usada para situaciones como: ¡oh! ¡Lo siento la he cagado entera y con proporciones monstruosas!—En verdad lo lamento, ¡Por favor no me mates espíritu maligno! ¡Incluso puedes golpearme pero no me elimines! ¡Juro que nunca más te invocare en una estúpida sesión de ouija! ¡Perdona a esta joven estúpida e insensata!— ¡definitivamente, era culpa de ese impulso de idiotez que tuvo hace una semana!, aquel fantasma con el que se comunicó por escasos minutos de seguro la estaba torturando con la ilusión de que Yui y todos esos vampiros con tendencias perturbadoras, existían y estaban justo ahora con ella. Porque no podría ser verdad que los personajes de Diabolik Lovers estuvieran enfrente suyo.

Varias risas explotaron—Emm…disculpa, pero no comprendo lo que has dicho—le dijo Yui, retrocediendo y al mismo tiempo sintiendo lastima de la chica, ya que había comenzado a sollozar levemente— ¿Estas bien?—como siempre el lado bueno de Yui salía a la luz.

Suzanne se levantó— ¡No, no lo estoy, como lo voy a estar si estoy perdida y rodeada de personas raras, que son mayoritariamente hombres!—soltó furiosa y después procedió a maldecir, se escucharon resonar palabras que una jovencita con todas las letras no debía siquiera pensar— ¡Ah! Eso de gritar y mandar a la mierda al prójimo es tan bueno para quitar el estrés—dijo con un radiante sonrisa en el rostro, con un aura rosa rodeándola— ¡Eh! Rubia eres muy graciosa… ¿puedo tocarte?—si aquel era un sueño, entonces lo aprovecharía y les metería mano a todos. Si, Suzanne había entrado en la etapa de la negación y opto por eliminar la opción de "Fantasma vengativo" por la alternativa de "Un simple sueño".

Yui perdió el color y justo cuando Suzanne estuvo a punto de caer sobre ella, alguien detuvo a la desquiciada, sujetándola de un brazo—No tienes permiso de tocarla, es de mi pertenencia, ¿entendiste humana? Obedece a Ore-sama—la de cabello bicolor sonrió, se liberó de forma rápida y luego se abrazó de una de las piernas de Ayato, aun recordaba las palabras de su hermana: si quieres capturar a alguien, hazlo de los pies— ¿Q-que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!—se movió de izquierda a derecha, con bastante fuerza, pero ella, ella no se rendía, se cansó y termino por poner sobre la cara de la chica la mano, la quitaría definitivamente, sí o sí. Varios minutos después lo consiguió y se alejó por precaución— ¡¿Cómo osas tocarme con tanta confianza, loca?!

Suzanne rio—Ayato-sama déjese querer—soltó feliz de la vida, entonces como de costumbre se distrajo con facilidad, cuando una mariposa volaba cerca de su cabeza, la vio maravillada y después quedo atrapada por pensamientos ilógicos.

—Creo que deberíamos eliminarla—dijo Ayato con el ceño fruncido, cuando aquella humana lo toco, había sido por demás extraño, un temblor lo recorrió, ¡ella no podía ser normal! La muy maldita tenía una fuerza del demonio.

— ¿Por qué? Es divertida y por lo que se ve, no le molestaría ser comida—comento Laito— ¿Acaso te dio miedo, una simple humana?—se burló. Ayato lo ignoro y fijo su vista en Yui, quien salto desde su lugar asustada en aquella aparente reunión vampírica.

—Podría convertirla en una bella muñeca, ¿Verdad Teddy?—dijo Kanato con un brillo sádico en sus ojos.

Shu bostezo—Ella es muy ruidosa—mascullo fastidiado, aun no comprendía del todo como fue arrastrado a una situación tan absurda.

Subaru miro a Yui—tú, ¿estás bien?—le pregunto a la rubia, quien asintió, Subaru gruño, ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila después de ser manoseada? Tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a todos ellos, el solo pensarlo lo irritaba.

Reiji soltó un suspiro—De todas formas parece que los Mukami se están encargando de la humana—ante el comentario los demás Sakamaki regresaron la vista a Suzanne.

—Parece desubicada—comento aburrido Yuma, Azusa asintió y Ruki omitió cualquier comentario posible—Kou déjala—le sugirió Yuma, pero Kou se dejó guiar por su parte terca.

Después de varios minutos, Kou movió por enésima vez a Suzanne, que parecía no salir de trance— ¡Hey loca responde, haz algo!—levanto la voz aburrido y mosqueado, aquella chica lo ignoro desde que llego e intentó entablar de forma "amable" una conversación con ella—Me estas sacando de quicio—su mano se dirigió al cuello de Suzanne, ¡tenía unas tremendas ganas de estrangularla! Pero antes de siquiera tocar aquella parte del cuerpo femenino, la desquiciada le salto encima— ¡¿Qué..?! Bájate, pesas mucho—se quejó.

Suzanne olfateo—tu olor es agradable, ¿Te puedo meter mano?—le pregunto sin vergüenza, sentada sobre él—Tus ojos también son lindos, tienes suerte de que sea mujer, de lo contrario tu retaguardia ya no sería virgen—comento como si hablara del clima, paseo sus manos por el pecho de Kou, que seguía sin reaccionar, el rubio la quito de encima cuando Suzanne se atrevió a pellizcarle una de las tetillas—¿No te gusta ser el pasivo?—soltó curiosa y asombrada—Que extraño, siempre te visualice como un tipo a quien le gusta ser cogido.

Yui estaba sorprendida y espantada, era un hecho, correría sangre—Tú—dijo Kou molesto, Suzanne rió y se alejó antes de que la agredieran—Quédate quieta gatita necesitada—le sonrió con falsedad el idol, la chica negó mientras seguía el aparente juego iniciado—Ven—demando.

—No quiero, ga-ti-to PENDEJO—bramo, bien, aquello no fue muy inteligente, pero digamos que Suzanne cuando sentía el peligro se ponía más que nerviosa, después molesta y la caja de pandora era abierta—Este sueño se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla—murmuro para ella misma—nada más falta que aparezca Jason con una sierra.

— ¿Sierra?—comento Azusa con un brillo extraño en los ojos, Kanato por otro lado estaba sonriendo de forma inquietante.

— ¿Un sueño? Eres estúpida verdad—dijo Ruki, Suzanne puso los ojos en blanco—Es claro que esto no es un sueño y que tú, humana inconsciente acabas de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen, además de haber firmado una sentencia de muerte—la chica retrocedió ante palabras tan directas—Kou no la ataques—el rubio obedeció a su particular forma, ósea, pensando en una próxima venganza.

Suzanne los vio a todos fijamente— ¿disculpa? No es mi puta culpa estar en un maldito bosque tenebroso, ni que ustedes sean tan niñas como para aguantar mis bromas o sentido del humor—joder, que estaba cabreada, tal vez era porque Ruki era el que menos le agradaba—Además ustedes no exis…—se calló, ya que si lo completaba la situación se pondría más cruda. Yui observaba todo desde una distancia prudente y negó con la cabeza, la mujer si que era valiente o más bien idiota—Ustedes son muy, MUY raros—Suzanne agrego, esperaba que aquello no ocasionar más preguntas y sospechas, ¡Esperen! ¿Acaso estaba repitiendo lo que dijo Yui en el primer capítulo? ¡Que no tenía remedio!

Laito se acercó interesado a Suzanne, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse, que el muy condenado era su favorito—El olor de tu sangre es agradable…aunque no tanto como el de bitch-chan—Suzanne frunció el ceño— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Discúlpame por no tener la sangre de la perra—soltó sarcásticamente—De cualquier forma… ¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunto aunque ya conocía la razón, pero bueno, tenía que disimular ¿no?

Reiji le mando una mirada fría—Que mujer más vulgar—Suzanne le sonrió con descaro—La razón es sencilla—Suzanne gruño, Reiji la veía con los ojos que gritaban: eres estúpida y no tienes remedio.

Kou agarró de los hombros a Suzanne, tomándola desprevenida—Lo mejor sería que pusieras una expresión de miedo, tal vez así te perdone y tu muerte no sea tan dolorosa—le susurro, ella se estremeció y comenzó a luchar—No servirá de nada, después de todo eres un simple humano—pasaron unos cuantos minutos de resistencia, al final Suzanne se dejó vencer y si lo pensaba mejor, ¿Por qué no aprovechar aquella posición? ¡Oh cielos, Kou tenía un olor tan irresistible! Tal parece que su lado patético modo fan se dignaba a mostrar la cara.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Por qué habría de estar asustada, cuando un tipo sexy esta justo detrás de mí?—bromeo, Yui la vio incrédula, Kou rio y apretó el agarre, sin embargo Suzanne seguía igual de tranquila—además ni siquiera tuve miedo cuando me bajo por primera vez y estar con plena menstruación en clases, cuando solo eres una mocosa de 10 años no es lindo—comento, mientras hacía caras por el repentino recuerdo—Kou la soltó y la vio como si fuera todo un espécimen anormal—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te viole?— Yui tenía un repentino tic en el ojo izquierdo, ¿Acaso esa chica acababa de comentar su primera experiencia con la regla, en frente de 11 personas desconocidas, diez de género masculino? Al final Komori soltó una risa, los vampiros la voltearon a ver, estaban extrañados, Yui nunca había mostrado aquella faceta tan feliz con ellos— ¿Te estas riendo?...Que linda, insisto, ¿te puedo manosear? ¡Hagamos yuri!—grito emocionada Suzanne y se abalanzó contra Yui, pero nuevamente la detuvieron, en esta ocasión fue Subaru, que parecía estar que reventaba del coraje— ¡Oh! Alguien esta celoso—Subaru la soltó y se sonrojo notoriamente.

— ¡No es cierto!—grito molesto, Suzanne pensó que si no fuera mujer, Subaru ya la habría golpeado.

Fue entonces que Suzanne noto algo, donde antes la había sostenido Kou, dolía, ¿aquello era posible? Solo existía una forma para comprobar que solo era un vil juego de su mente enferma, pero antes tenía que sacar a relucir el tema—Creo que debí preguntar esto desde antes, pero como han visto no estoy bien de la cabeza, así que… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—ninguno de los vampiros le contesto, ¡que groseros!—Yo soy Suzanne, ámenme cabrones—soltó medio ofendida.

—Podría causarte dolor y tú a mí, ¿está bien esa forma de amar para ti?—le pregunto Azusa, Suzanne respiro varias veces para calmar su lado pervertido sádico y masoquista.

Antes de responder un enérgico: Si, Komori la interrumpió, antes de que la muy idiota se metiera en un mundo oscuro y sin retorno—Soy Komori Yui, un gusto Suzanne-san—después prosiguió a presentar a todos los demás, cuando termino, Suzanne la veía como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo—¿tengo algo en la cara?

Como se esperaba, la única educada era Yui, ¡bingo! Komori tenía al descubierto su cuello, el cual era decorado por ciertas marcas sospechosas, Suzanne sonrió con victoria—No, pero tu cuello… parece que tienes un novio muy apasionado—comento divertida, Yui se sonrojo y negó aquella oración— ¿Entonces, un amigo con derecho a roce?—la rubia negó de nuevo— ¿Fue resultado de una follada o faje con un tipo sin importancia?—Komori estaba más roja que un tomate— ¿Un vampiro?—Yui palideció—¿En serio, piensas que creería aquella idiotez? Los vampiros no existen—afirmo, de algún modo limpio o sucio lograría su objetivo— ¿Por qué hacen ese tipo de expresiones?—comento, al notar las caras de los chicos.

Kou se acercó sonriente a Suzanne, tomo una de las manos de la chica— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?—los colmillos penetraron, Suzanne grito, cuando Kou obtuvo lo que buscaba, dejo de beber la sangre de Suzanne—No sabe tan mal—comento.

La desquiciada retrocedió asustada— ¡Duele! ¡¿Cómo mierda te gusta eso rubia?! ¡Eres una pinche masoquista!—le grito a Yui en medio de su propia alteración e incredulidad, quien ignoro el insulto e intento acercarse a la chica para calmarla— ¡Joder!—exclamó, bien, posiblemente aquello no era un sueño, Suzanne había aceptado por fin la situación irreal, primero: los insulto, segundo: a ciertos los acoso y manoseo, tercero: la mordió Kou, cuarto: estaba rodeada de 10 vampiros y una mujer inútil, en pocas palabras: ¡Estaba jodida!—No, no te me acerques Yui, porque si no te la partiré toda chiquilla.

—Suzanne-san, tranquilícese, no se preocupe no le ocurrirá nada—dijo sin creer realmente en ello Yui, la situación empeoro y posiblemente Suzanne no saliera con vida de esto.

—No lo creo, hazte a un lado Chichinashi, Ore-sama se cobrara tu insolencia, mujer desquiciada—dijo Ayato con una gran sonrisa, Suzanne palideció.

—No, antes seré yo, por ser el más afectado—dijo Kou con una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno, ni placentero.

— ¡Esperen!—Yui dijo, iba a intervenir pero Subaru la detuvo— ¡Pero…!

—Ella se lo busco—fue lo único que pronunció el más joven de los hermanos Sakamaki, quien sostuvo a Yui con fuerza, para que esta no escapara y terminara involucrada en aquella situación desastrosa.

Todo habría resultado con la muerte de Suzanne de no ser porque ella desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos— ¿A dónde se fue?—Soltó Kou enojado, después de unos segundos se extrañó— ¿a quién buscamos?

—Antes había una persona más con nosotros, ¿no?—hablo Azusa.

—También siento que he olvidado algo, algo importante, ¿tú qué opinas Teddy?—le comento a su oso, Kanato. Todos los presentes tenían el mismo sentimiento, el de haber perdido un recuerdo, transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que el mas pervertido decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿En serio? No recuerdo nada, pero…bitch-chan, ¿Por qué estabas con los Mukami?—pregunto Laito curioso y porque deseaba poner en aprietos a Yui.

— ¿Eh?—soltó Yui y ahora tenía diez pares de ojos observándola con obsesión, era un hecho que no descansaría aquella noche.

Suzanne abrió los ojos asustada, ¿Por qué? No sabía, era tarde, las 5 y pico calculaba la joven, no le dio más importancia y continuo el camino hacia su hogar, mientras lo llevaba a cabo se detuvo por curiosa y escucho disimuladamente una conversación de unas adolescentes— ¿Sabes? Dicen que cuando entras al parque _Smile_ a las 3 en punto, este te transporta a otra realidad, también que la mayoría de las personas que regresan olvidan lo sucedido, tal vez para no quebrar el equilibrio de ambas realidades—comento una chica de apariencia más joven que Suzanne— ¿En serio crees en esas tonterías?—le respondió su acompañante, Suzanne repentinamente se sintió nerviosa, muy nerviosa— ¡Claro! Las excepciones, las personas que tienen el sufrimiento de recordar lo han contado, aunque la mayoría es tachada de loca, pero incluso de esa forma la policía y demás instituciones han decidido investigar, hasta ha salido en el periódico de hoy, por esa razón y más también piensan cerrar este parque, bueno, solo a esa hora en específico—Suzanne tembló y se fue apurada, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, al entrar por fin a casa y que su madre le diera la bienvenida, pensó que jamás volvería a ser tan cotilla como para escuchar conversaciones ajenas y porque no, intentaría no cruzar el parque _Smile_ a las tres en punto.

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora: **Bien, antes que nada, ¡gracias por haber leído este intento de historia cómica! XD! Si, lo sé, mi comedia no es precisamente buena :c en fin, tengo varias ideas para fics de Diabolik lovers, así que seguiré por un buen tiempo por estos rumbos ._./


End file.
